lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 10 Styling Contest Games
Styling Contest Games is the tenth chapter from Volume 1 of the story mode of Love Nikki. Plot The Styling Contest properly begins! Nikki is still nervous but decides to keep going on and do her best to win. Between getting help from Kimi, practising behind the scenes with other contestants, meeting with her friends who have come to support her and properly participating against talented contest participants like her fellow stylists Kane and Timi, she doesn't have too much time to angst about it! Stages V1: 10-1 Group Match Prelude * Possible Drop: Fallen Bell, Luxury Gentleman (Maiden), Splendid Dance (Princess) * Style: Lively, Pure * Key Words: fresh mori girl outfit * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm, Dryad V1: 10-2 Kimi's Encouragement * Possible Drop: Black Stripe, City Beauty (Maiden), Bamboo Poem (Princess) * Style: Simple, Pure * Key Words: traditional Cloud Empire clothes * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm, Chinese Classical V1: 10-3 Last Warm-Up * Possible Drop: Cloudy Day, White Fishtail Skirt (Maiden), Solo Night (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: modern daily Cloud Empire one-piece dress * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Modern China V1: 10-4 Group Game 1st Match * Possible Drop: Library-Pink, Slip Dress-Black (Maiden), Ribbon Bow (Princess) * Style: Seek Army Major's Suit * Key Words: North Kingdom style warm army uniform * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm, Army V1: 10-5 Interval (1) * Possible Drop: Secret Love-Blue, Tea Shop Owner (Maiden), Bamboo Pavilion (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: simple evening dress * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Evening Gown V1: 10-6 Group Game 2nd Match * Possible Drop: Golden Screen, Black Labyrinth (Maiden), Bamboo (Princess) * Style: Seek Tribe Totem Suit * Key Words: wasteland style clothes * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool, Traditional V1: 10-7 Interval (2) * Possible Drop: Transfer Student-Brown, Halftone-Gray (Maiden), Feast (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Cute * Key Words: Lilith gorgeous dress * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm, Lolita V1: 10-8 Bookish Girl Timi (6) * Possible Drop: Teacher's Wardrobe-Blue, Little Princess-Clothes (Maiden), Bamboo Path (Princess) * Style: Seek Youth Melody Suit * Key Words: graduation gown * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm, Preppy V1: 10-9 Past the Group Games * Possible Drop: Ordinary Canvas Shoes, Stripe Blue Pants (Maiden), Bamboo whisper (Princess) * Style: Seek Magic Star Suit * Key Words: chic girlish outfit and casual daily clothes Theme 1 * Theme: Avant-garde girl style * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool, Harajuku Theme 2 * Theme: Daily casual wear * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool V1: 10-S1 Lead Singer: Kaja (3) * Possible Drop: Luxury-Silver (Maiden), Masked Dancer (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: casual sportswear * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Sports V1: 10-S2 Sport Girl Aron (6) * Possible Drop: Little Princess-Skirt (Maiden), Good Wine (Princess) * Style: Cute, Cool * Key Words: floral-pattern girlish style * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Floral V1: 10-S3 Manga Artist Annabel (5) * Possible Drop: Girl Sneaker-Pink (Maiden), Spring Rain (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: classic Pigeon Kingdom style dress * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm, European Target Suits Nikki wants to dress in Tribe Totem to feel the natural beauty of Wasteland. * Tribe Totem: Whole Chapter, plus 10-6 (Dress) * Army Major: 10-4 (Coat, Top, Bottoms) * Youth Melody: 10-8 (Dress and Hat) Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 10 Styling Contest Games Category:Volume 1